How to survive love
by roseal
Summary: When Peach's parents died she promised them" I promise i won't cry, i'll stay strong threw thick and thin for you and the kingdom..." But when a certain plumber steals her heart, can she keep her promise?
1. My somewhat Rupunzal story,and kiddnaped

ITS-A-MARIO-TIME! Seriously it is because this is a Mario and peach fic! That was so cheesy. : D but I like cheese, so whatever this also has Daisy and luigi moments for all you dXl lovers. ; D Summary: When peach's parents died she promised them "I promise I won't cry, I'll stay strong through thick and thin for you and the kingdom…" But can she keep her promise when a certain plumber steals her heart?. And now that's over everything belongs to Nintendo! ON WITH THE STORY!

Peachy pov

What had I done to deserve this? I had done everything they asked for, gave them what they expected from me. So what had I done that was so bad that they had to pay the price for? I went on my knees and laid the red rose I had in my hand on their grave. Mom… Dad… please forgives me. It should have been me. As much as it hurt though I didn't cry, I had to stay strong for my country, for my people, for my parents… Toads worth put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a smile. I got back up on my feet, toadsworth hand slipping off my shoulder in the proses and then i whispered a promise to my parents in the blowing wind.

"Mom, Dad I promise I won't cry, I'll stay strong through thick and thin for you and the kingdom…" I looked down at Toadsworth.

"Let's go Toadsworth. I want to forget about this as soon as possible." I turned around and looked at the setting sun. I gave it the bravest smile I could muster. By tomorrow I wouldn't be the same. I wouldn't be Peach the twelve year old daughter of Queen Sophia and king Dominick. I would be Princess Peach Toadstool the twelve year old ruler of The Mushroom Kingdom. As Toadsworth and I walked away from my parents grave I looked back one last time, blew them a kiss and walked away. I was ready to step up to the plate of being the ruler. Well I think I am.

3 years later.

I was in my room doing more paper work for the kingdom. It had been 3 years since my positioning as the ruler. And I had attended every princess class that taught me what to do to complete tasks. But out of my whole life, I had never left the castle (besides the time when her parents died). The closest I had ever gone was my balcony so that leads to not having many friends. Toadsworth told me never to leave my room afraid of the critics of the kingdom to start criticizing me leading to a rebellion in the kingdom. And in fear of dishonoring my parents, I obeyed. The only people that ever saw me in face to face was Toadsworth, my princess tooter ,the king and queen of Sarasalaland, oh! And my best friend Daisy. My best friend Daisy the daughter of King Richard and Queen Lillian. But the only reason we met was since my parents were great friends and donors to Sarasalaland the king wanted to discuss my wellbeing and the help I would need to rule the kingdom. Their kingdom offered to assist my kingdom if it ever needed help. Which lead to an alliance between both kingdoms. My kingdom was one of the best Kingdoms in the dynasty, it was at peace, no one was poor, and there were no crimes in the kingdom. Everything was perfect to my kingdom and all those in it. All except me everything to me was horrible, it's not that I hate how my kingdom was happy. It's just that everything was too much for me. I was never able to rest, I felt terribly lonely, I stayed up late just doing papers for the kingdom. Every day I feel this black hole in me eating me inside out, eating the little personality I had left. And every day I wake up feeling like there's no point on getting up. But I eventually do, get done what's supposed to be done, and repeat the process the next day. But I kept true to my promise, I never cried, everyone in the kingdom adores me because I had brought the kingdom to the top and gave it peace, I had given my parents honor by making their kingdom the best. So there really was no losing. Was there? But my thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of my cellphone. I looked at the collar ide and said Daisy so I answered.

"Hey Daisy, what's up?" I said calmly.

"Oh nothing except me and you are goin on a date with these super cute boys that I met today! Oh yah, you can say how AWESOME I am now!" Daisy exclaimed over the phone. I sighed, closed my eyes, and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Daisy you know I can't go. I mean seriously Daisy I've never even gone to my own castle's garden! And you except me to go on a date!"

"Naw dip Peach! That's why I'm sneaking you out of there! Duh! I'm not that stupid!"

"No Daisy, like I said before I can't go. I'm too busy wi-"

"With what Peach? Paper work? I mean seriously Peach! Go out and live a little! I mean what if you really like the guy! He could be your kingdoms future prince for all we now!" I blushed a little it would be nice to see a guy that saw you for you, but my people were my top priority!

"No Daisy." I said firmly, but it made it hard to sound serious with my soft voice.

"but-"

"No."

"plea-"

"Bye Daisy." I hung up my phone before she could say another word (Or half say another word! ha-ha! get it? No? No. fine. ). I got a bit tired so I just went to bed without changing or taking of my shoes. I had a great sleep… to bad it was interrupted by someone clamping their hand on my mouth and then shoving me in a freaking potato sack!

"HELP IM BEING KIDNAPPED!" I yelled from inside the pitch black bag I kicked and punched the bag and even bit the bag but it was futile attempted to freedom. So I went back to yelling at the top of my lungs. You would expect it to be an earsplitting scream, but in reality it sounded like a squeaking mouse. So I just did both in hope to get out.

Mario's pov!

As Luigi and I waited for his date Daisy and my mystery date to come me and Luigi started talking.

"Mario I can't believe you made go on a date with her!" Luigi said nervously.

"Ah! Come on weegee you got admit she's cute and you guys make a good couple. But if you don't want her I'll take her…" I said slyly trying to tease Luigi on his crush on the princesses. This seemed to work because my brother seemed to get all defensive for the girl.

"YOU BETTER NOT MARIO OR ILL RIP YOUR HAIR OFF PICE BY PICE GOT IT!" Luigi fumed.

"Alright, alright bro I won't." I said putting my hands up in defense but at the end I let out the chuckle I was trying to hide. All Luigi did was shoot me a glare and started grumbling about something. I chuckled at this but I couldn't help but tease him.

"Aww come on bro. Look there comes Daisy now...! Caring a sack and it's –"I almost finished.

"Moving?" luigi finished. Ok I regret this now. This chick is crazy. But luigi didn't seem to care about that at the moment instead he was laughing about something.

"She, She! Ha-ha! She had to! Ha-ha! Kidnap some-! Ha-ha! One to go on a dat-! Ha-ha! Date with you!" and then he burst into a whole other fit of laughter. He was laughing so hard he was on the ground, hand around his neck. I blushed out of embarrassment.

"O, Oh well! A, at least my chick isn't crazy enough to steal a chick!" I stuttered out. But luigi was still stuck on his joke of me. Daisy came at last the sack over her shoulder.

"Oh hey Mario, Luigi! Mario here's your date!" Daisy said calmly, and then she threw the sack towards me and then ran to luigi and hugged him completely forgetting about me. Remembering that there was a girl in there I ran forward to catch the sack. But once I did the girl inside jumped out, and started hitting me! She was blond haired and petite her eyes scrunched closed not daring to peak, she was wearing a pink knee length dress with red heels.

"Hey! HEY!" I yelled trying to get the girl to stop hitting me. She stopped opened one eye and then opened the other eye. But when i finally got a clear look at her I was memorized she looked like a goddess! The moonlight made her skin glow and her eyes! Oh! Her eyes! They were like oceans that I could get lost in easily and it took a lot of strength not to ask her to marry me right there. I wanted to kiss her right on the spot! And the position we were in, didn't help me one bit. I was sitting my legs straight out on the floor, my hands around her wrists holding them tight, while she was sitting Indian style on my lap, our faces deathly close, my blue eyes staring in to her majestic blue eyes. But then I couldn't help myself and started to lean in, my eyes slowly closing…

CLIFFY!

Me: Yes! I'm so evil! I will leave you with this annoying cliffy! But don't worry this is not the end! There will be future chapters.

Mario: There better be! I want my shining moment with peach!

Me: THAT'S SO CUTE! Ahhh love… so cute!

Peach: *Blushes*

Me: Anyways! Review! Favorite! Please! For the love!


	2. Kiss and Lie

THANK YOU SO MUCH! When I saw the reviews I got from you guys I was sooo happy! I was worried you guys would hate it. So when I found out you liked it, I felt so relived! Well anyways you're not here to listen about me; you're here for the fic. So like always everything belongs to Nintendo, except the storyboard that came from my imagination. Any ways here you are CHAPTER 2!

Peach's pov.

As his lips got closer to mine I felt my heart beat quicken its pace. But my mind was as if a tornado of question hit it. Questions like: What was he doing! What should I do? Do I do the same thing? Ran through my head. But right when his lips were mere inches apart from mine I felt an instinct take over. My eyes closed and I started to lean in to. My lips pressed against his, and I felt a tingly feeling go through my body, and I didn't want it to stop. _"WHOA! Hold the phone peach! What are you thinking? You can't fall in love with some guy you just meet?"_ my mind screamed. And though my heart didn't want it to stop I had to. I broke the kiss, I covered my face with my hands, afraid to show my flushed face and turned around. Only letting them see my back. But the guy I kissed didn't seem to mind I broke the kiss. All he did was stare into space with a love struck face. Daisy whistled.

"Well who knew you would get it on this fast? Ay peach?" Daisy said slyly. I blushed even harder if that was possible, but then I realized something.

"Wait… WAIT A MINUTE! DAISY! Y, you kidnaped me! I told you I was busy!" I yelled at her, facing her now, hands now off my face.

"Well peach when I walked in you were sleeping like a baby. And plus from what I see it looks like you're having fun."

"B but still!" I stuttered out. Daisy just chuckled. I looked at the guy in green she was hugging, guessing he was her date. I gave Daisy a questioning glance. She noticed my glance and smiled. Not her normal hyper smile. But a smile of peace, of pure happiness. And I was amaze. How could one person make you so happy? But then I felt something else. And it also shocked me was jealously… it was unfair she had someone there to hold her in bad times, to help he lift the weight on her shoulders. And I… I had no one. I brushed my feelings off, going back to my current situation.

"Peach this is Luigi, my date." She said Longley. Luigi walked over to me and put his hand out. I stared at it. Looked up at Luigi and then at Daisy and back at the hand still stretched out at me.

"Uhmm… eh…" i looked at daisy for help.

"Go on Peach it's not like he's going to bite you." Daisy said jokingly. I nodded and shook his hand. He chuckled.

"Heh, for a minute I thought you would leave me hanging." I smiled at his comment. Wait a minute… why is the ground so soft?

"OH! Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" I babbled while cleaning the dirt of the man in red. I helped him up and kept babbling. But he seemed confused.

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness. I mean I completely threw myself on you. I'm sorry about that though. Oh and I'm Mario "He said blushing running his hands through his hair. I started feeling bubbly remembering the kiss, but blushed at the mention of it. Man, I wanted to hide my face again.

"Ummm… yeah …. Um…I'm Peach" I said nervously. There was an awkward silence in the air.

"So Peach, what do you think?" Daisy said excitingly. I gave her a confused glance

"Think about what?"

"What do you think about the kingdom? It looks amazing at night if I do say so myself." Daisy said smugly. I looked around and was amazed once again. I took a step forward. And another. And another. Till I broke into a full out run. I created this. I made this butiful kingdom. I felt a swell of pride for my kingdom. I looked back at Daisy, Mario, and Luigi.

"Daisy this is great!" I yelled.

"Wait! You mean you never been in the Mushroom kingdom?" Luigi asked. I tensed up. What was I supposed to say? _"Well I've never explored it but, I own __the__ whole entire kingdom!" _

"Well I uhhhh…" I trailed off trying to find a good excuse. Daisy gave me a questioning glance. And I promised Toads worth I would never let anyone know my identity.

"That's great! I could show you around on our date! I could show you the best sites! It'll be the best experience of your life! I promise! "Mario exclaimed. I thought about it. Well… it's just for a night… what could go wrong?

"Ummm… fine, I'll go." I said smiling. But I felt guilty lying. And it made it worse when I felt Daisy's questioning glare. Like it was saying "_why did you lie to them Peach? They don't deserve to be lied to Peach!" _I sighed. I never did like lying but, this was for the best. Well I think it is_. _Man, it was going to be a long night.

Me: And that was chapter 2! Did u like it? did u hate it? Please don't answer that last question.

Luigi: well then that was pointless writing that.

Me: O.O oh well.

Mario: YES! I GOT KISSED BY PEACH!

Peach: *blushes*

Me: common Peach! Don't be shy! Why don't u do the disclaimer?

Peach: oh! Umm nothing except the story board belongs to roseal the characters belong to Nintendo!

Me: till next time! Review or favorite! Bye,bye!


	3. Kiddnaped! Again?

Chapter 3! Of how to survive love! Everything belongs to Nintendo! I hope you enjoy the chapter and to everyone who reviewed, you get a cookie! Now….LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!

Mario's pov.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Mario… this is amazing… what are they called again?" Peach asked curiously while the Ferris wheel moved in circles. I chuckled, and smiled.

"There called fireworks Peach." I answered while taking a bite out of my cotton candy. She smiled a sweet smile.

"Well their gorgeous! I mean look at all those colors! I…It's amazing…" Peach exclaimed._ "You're amazing…" _I thought (cheesy? Yes. Affective? Also yes. But it's a romance/drama so what do you expect? ;D). But my thoughts were interrupted when Peach spoke

"You kept your promise..." Peach said slowly while hugging the stuffed small Goomba toy I won her. I gave her a confused look_ "WHAT PROMISE!" _my mind screamed, having a tiny panic attack in my head. Peach noticed my confused face and giggled.

"Earlier this evening you promised me that you would make this my best day ever, and you kept your promise, this has been my best day ever." I stared at her, memorized while she stared at the fire works with a dreamy look. We were both too distracted with our thoughts that when the Ferris wheel started moving again it scared Peach. Causing her to jump into my arms with fright. I wrapped my arms around her tightly in comfort.

"Don't worry Peach, it's just the Ferris wheel moving. You didn't think it would stay up here forever did you?" I joked. But I guess my joke backfired because instead of making her smile, she frowned. I started worrying._ "Did I say something wrong?"_ I thought, I really like Peach I don't want to blow my chances with her. Peach's arms around me loosened, she rested her head on my shoulder, and closed her eyes. I stared at her confused but loosened my arms a bit to make her more comfortable.

"I wish it would last forever…" Peach whispered. I stared at her in shock. And then smiled warmly, my chin resting on top of her head._ "At first I didn't want to go on this date. I just went because Luigi didn't want to go alone. But I ended up falling for the girl the minute I saw her. And now… I don't want to let her go."_ I looked out at the final fireworks. _"I don't want this to end either."_

It took about ten minutes until me and Peach were able to get off the ride, but when I was getting of the ride I noticed Peach was asleep. So I carried her bride style while the little goomba toy stayed wrapped in her arms. I smiled at how cute she looked asleep.

"So you're enjoying yourself Mario?" Luigi said, grinning like an idiot._ "Luigi? Are you trying to pull one on your older brother? Please!" _ I smirked having a great comeback pop into my mind.

"I'm enjoying myself alright, but it looks like you're having more fun than me bro telling from the lipstick all over your face." Luigi blushed as red as a tomato while daisy just giggled and cuddled closer to Luigi. I smirked in satisfaction. I looked towards Daisy.

"It's been fun but it's getting late. I think it's about time to get going home." I said calmly.

"Yeah Mario's right, but what about sleeping Peach?" Luigi asked.

"Here I'll wake her up and we can get going." Daisy answered. I frowned. Why did she have to wake Peach up? She looks so peaceful. Why not leave Peach in her peaceful sleep, why bring her to the horrors of the world? I looked up at the moon, my brain in deep thought. I faced some of the tragedies the world had to offer. And I don't want her to face any of them. I made a promise right there to her. Each time a bullet would get thrown her way, I would jump in front of the bullet every time. I looked down at Peach's sleeping face and smiled.

*Couple minutes later* (Still Mario's pov.)

After Daisy woke Peach up and all of us talked over when we would meet up again. (even though Peach kept persisting she shouldn't go, which kind of got me upset, but with a lot of begging she agreed!) We were at the part where we were all saying good bye.

In the present time!

Daisy and I shook hands goodbye while Peach and Luigi shook hands goodbye. Daisy ran up to Luigi, practically tackling Luigi in the process of hugging him. I went up to Peach both of us with light blushes on our cheeks.

"Mario… Thank you for giving me a fun time, it was great." Peach said quietly I smiled at how shy she was.

"You're welcome Peach! It was my pleasure!" I said happily. She smiled a sweet smile and then she hugged me. I slowly put my arms around her. She pulled away and smiled. But what she did next caught me off guard. She kissed me. But as quick as she kissed me she pulled away, and grabbed Daisy's hand and ran off. While I just stood there like a zombie. Luigi whistled.

"Well bro, two kisses in a couple hours. Impressive." Luigi complimented. My smile slowly got bigger and bigger. _"She likes me… she really likes me."_

"Come on Luigi, let's go home."

After a couple minutes of walking I and Luigi stopped at a voice yelling.

"LUIGI! HELP!" a voice yelled.

"DAISY! DAISY I'M COMING!" Luigi yelled as he ran towards the sound of Daisy's voice. I ran after him quickly catching up to him.

"MARIO!" I felt my blood run cold the second I heard her voice. Peach. She was in danger. Me and Luigi picked up our pace in hope to get to the girls before anything bad happened. _"I'm coming Peach, I'm not going to let you get hurt._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Me: Duh Duh DUUUUUUNNNN! Yet another chapter completed!

Daisy: even though it took FOREVER to type.

Luigi: she's got that right.

Mario: Excuse Luigi, he is just jealous he didn't get kissed by Daisy!

Peach: *giggle*

Everyone: (O.O)

Peach: …What's wrong? *looks around*

Luigi: oh my goodness! She speaks! IT'S ALIVE!

Peach:*sniff* Th…that's what yo… You think of m…Me.? A… an IT! * starts crying*

Mario: Grrrrrrr *takes hat off and hits Luigi with the hat* that's for making Peach cry!

Me: ok before Mario murders Luigi I own nothing in this story except the story board.

Daisy: bye! Till next time folks!


	4. The Wario bros?

Hey People! Sooooo Sorry for the long wait! Theres has been a lot of stuff going on in my life so I've been distracted lately! I hope this makes it up!

Chapter 4 of htsl

Daisy's pov.

"LUIGI! HELP!" I screeched. "LUIGI!" I tried desperately once more. I struggled in the arms of my captor. I looked over to Peach fear and disappear evident on her face.

"DAISY! DAISY WHAT DO WE DO!" Peach chocked out, fearfully, also struggling in the arms of her own captor. I suddenly felt a heavy feeling in my stomach. I felt terrible for bringing Peach out tonight. Although I was a bit ticked at her for lying to Mario and Luigi, I couldn't help but feel guilty. I kicked and screamed as much as I could, but only landed a couple scratches, punches and kicks. Although it didn't help with escaping, it kept our captors at bay. This was good for me, knowing my precious Luigi would come and save me. I was lucky I could do this. Peach? Wasn't as lucky. Two thin long arms wrapped themselves in a death grip around Peach's neck. Her eyes had a glazed look in them, as she struggled to keep them open. Her hands were busy trying to pry off her captor's hands off her neck.

"GIVE US ALL THE MONEY YOU GOT!" yelled a whiney voice in Peach's ear. I felt my defensive side flare up. Let me explain, I care about my family. Like, A LOT. So when I see someone messing with my friends or family, I'm like mama bear and her baby's. I went crazier than DK when he lost his bananas. I jumped, scratched, and kicked harder than before. That was until I hit the jackpot. My yellow heels struck my captors face hard, causing him to drop me in surprise. I landed gracefully on my feet. Silently thanking my parents for letting me take gymnastics and karate. Peach's captor's head snapped up to see what the entire ruckus was about only to meet my glaring eye's. He dropped Peach in fright and stepped back a bit. Peach hit the floor with an awfully loud "thud", only fueling my thirst for his blood. (Sounds like a vampire.) I yelled a battle cry as a tackled him onto the concrete ground, wrestling him to keep him still. After a few seconds of wrestling, I looked over to see how Peach was recovering. I winced at what I saw. A large bloody gash ran along her forehead and one running along her right arm. Man, was she fragile or what? The sight of her only made me feel even worse for forcing her to come. Peach stumbled up wobbly trying to regain her balance only to immediately fall right back down. But before she hit the ground two gloved arms caught her. I sighed in relief, one more nastier fall and she could have some serious scares. But my relief was short lived when those two gloved arms wrapped themselves around her neck. I instantly started panicking. At Peach's condition she would black out in only a couple minutes. I was about run over and help her, but being my forgetful self I forgot about the man I was holding down. He took advantage of me being distracted and flipped me over. Leaving me to struggle under the villain's weight. I looked over at Peach, my fear arousing every second. I was trapped, and Peach was doomed. I tried to make out her captor's face but could only make out his gloves and apparently his hat. He wore a yellow hat with a w on it. His gloves had that w letter on them too. It seemed to ring a bell but I couldn't remember from where. Peach's eyes began to drop. My heart thumped loudly in my chest.

"LUIGI!" I shrieked. At that very moment Mario ran onto the scene. His hands ablaze with red fire. His natural sea blue eyes were red, tiny red flames almost visible in his eyes. He kicked Peach's captor in the head. And in one swift movement took her out of the man's arms and into his. My throat all the sudden began to burn and I couldn't breathe. It only took a couple seconds till I realized I was being choked.

"Let him go Mario! Or I swear I'll kill her!" yelled a whiney voice. Mario growled. And then smirked. I felt my eyes get teary in pain. My throat was seriously burning. Where was my knight in shining armor? Where was my Luigi? Now the tears prickling my eyes were from sorrow. And that sorrow was from Luigi not being here. I felt static go through me in a weird sensation. And then it wasn't so hard to breath. I smiled and turned around, my heart beat quickened at the sight of Luigi. He looked at me, worry evident on his face. Just seeing him made everything better for me. He was like honey calming my nerves. But when I turned around to see my captor's his face, it did not look like honey dripped all over his heart. But when I saw his face, it clicked. These were the Wario bros., the two crooks that have been screwing around my kingdom. There was some serious stuff that was going to go down tonight.

I hope you guy's liked it! Since I've been gone for so long I thought I would make you a special chapter from daisy's perspective. I'm so sorry for the long wait! And I want thank all my lovely reviewers! And I want to apologize again! Sorry! I'll update as soon as possible!

R & R!


	5. Introdusing the Wario bros!

Chapter five: introducing the Wario bros!

Me: Here's chapter five people! Again, I apologize for the lateness of the last chapter. And as I forgot to mention in the last chapter is nothing belongs to me! It all belongs to Nintendo!

Mario: that's not the only thing you forgot in the last chapter!

Luigi: yeah, you completely failed to mention us in your authors note!

Daisy: yeah! Were really important people! You can't just forget about us!

Peach: Come on guys, she panicked! She was too distracted on the story then the authors note!

Rest of the Mario crew: -.-'

Daisy: you do realize that she just made you say that right?

Peach: what? (Totally obvious to the fact that she was controlled into saying that)

Me: ON TO THE STORY NOW!

*insert line here!*

Princess Peach's pov!

I stood still in shock. Still trying to process what was going on. One minute me and Daisy were walking home, and the next were being attacked by some thugs wanting our money. Man, today was a really interesting day. I watched as Luigi sneaked up behind the man holding Daisy hostage. Electricity crackling in his hands, he thrusted his out wards. Sending a bolt of electricity at the man. He instantly let go of Daisy and did some sort of seizure dance before dropping like a rock on the floor. Luigi's angry eye's instantly turned into one of worry, as he looked Daisy over for any injuries. She smiled warmly at Luigi, saying something to Luigi that I couldn't make out. He smiled warmly back to her. I smiled, happy for Daisy and her crush.

A bright flash of red and yellow brought me out of my concentration on the two love birds, to a battle I didn't exactly notice was going on. There stood Mario in front of me, flames dangerously flickering in his hands. His eyes filled with rage, eye brows scrunched up together: as if in deep concentration. He stood in a defensive stance, ready to doge any attack. He stood strong, like a knight in shining armor. He was there for me, protecting me- "Watch out!" Daisy's voice broke in. Mario spun on his heal to face me, his hand reaching out to me. Worry plastered on his face.

A sudden rush of excitement went through me; I got onto my knees and threw myself to the right. Right as a black whip snapped at the place I used to be sitting at. I winced as my body hit the ground, but soon my skin started to sting.

"I probably scrapped my arms or something." I thought. My focus went right back to Mario. Wait- I mean the fight! Yeah, the fight! Like, why would I- oh never mind! Mario ran over to me and helped me up.

"Are you all right?" he asked quickly. I stood there like an idiot, with no response. Mario gave me a funny look.

"Huh? Oh! Uh- y, yeah! I'm alright! Peachy! Just peachy!" I stuttered out. He chuckled lightly, as a pink blush spread on my cheeks.

"Nice one peach, you're making yourself look like a fool!" I screamed in my mind. Mario's laugh soon turned into a glare as he stared at the two criminals that once had Daisy and I hostage.

"How stupid can I get?" I screamed in my mind "I was so distracted day dreaming of Mario that I almost got hurt!" Back to the matter at hand. I was so distracted with my thoughts (AGAIN!) That I failed to notice that the two thugs had regrouped.

"Who are you! Why did you attack my friend and I?" I said strongly, finally getting the courage to talk to the villains. I heard a bit of shuffling, and then the two stepped into the light. A tall lanky man dressed in purple with blue eyeliner and cold hard black beady eyes glared at me, he had pointy ears and his nose was pink and stretched out like some sort of bird's beak. His mustache was thin and pointy, he had a matching purple hat that had an upside down yellow 'L' in the middle of its front, his gloves had the same symbol on them too, he was thin and tall, the complete opposite of his companion. His companion was a short stubby man; dressed in yellow his black eyes rimmed with blue eyeliner, his pink chubby nose had a thick zig zaged mustache under it. He had a double chin, pointy ears, and he also had a matching yellow hat to go with his attire, instead of having an upside down L on his hat he had a blue colored 'w' on his, the symbol also on his gloves, he reminded me of some sort of elf. The two grinned at me like if they had a smart plan forming in their mind. Yeah right, like if that was possible.

The short yellow man stepped forward, as did Mario, with a protective stance in front of me. The short yellow villains grinning face turned into one of a frown at the sight of Mario. His eyes went back to me.

"The names Wario, a title myself as Mario, here's rival, but most people see me as Mario's doppelganger. I'm a treasure hunter." He said snidely, he gave me a cocky grin.

"Mario's rival?" I thought questionably. The tall man took a step forward, taking his place next to his counterpart, but as he took a step forward so did Luigi, and Luigi taking his place next to his brother Mario, glaring daggers at Wario's companion. I'll have to say I was kinda shocked at Luigi's fierceness. During the past hours I've got to know him, he striked me as more of soft hearted, kind fellow. Not a man of rivalry. The man in purple sent me a grin, and a wink, Daisy stepped up next to me and gave the man a glare.

"Waluigi. Luigi's rival, and doppelganger. I and Wario are as you can say, business partners. We help each other get fast money when we need some. When were together, we call ourselves the Wario bros." He said slyly.

"GIVE US ALL THE MONEY YOU GOT!" echoed in my head, these two thugs have jumped people to steal coins from them when they want stuff? Those evil crooks!

"You evil crooks! You jumped us for are money!" I yelled angrily at them. Waluigi brought up his hand and put his thumb and his pointer finger together in an 'O' shape. He flicked his pointer finger out at me so his hand made a sort of gun figure pointing at me.

"Well aren't you smart? Pretty and smart? I like that." Flirted Waluigi. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment, I glared at him. Luigi growled at him.

"Leave her alone Waluigi!" spat Mario. The crooks took their attention off me and turned towards the two plumber brothers. Bros glared at bros, there was enough tension in the air to make a hot dog sizzle. The Mario bros readied their powers while the Wario bros readied themselves. Daisy and I shared worried glances. Mario readied his fire while Luigi readied his electricity. They were both in for the fight. Mario's fire dangerously flickered in his hand while Luigi's electricity crackled loudly in his hands. They both glared daggers at the Wario bros.

"Man, guys are really competitive." Daisy whispered in my ear. I nodded. My attention shifted to the villain's side. Waluigi brought out a black and purple whip of some sort; it had some sort of black creepy glow to it, it kinda freaked me out. I was kinda paranoid on ghost and stuff like that; it scares the bejeezus out of me! Anyways, Wario was sitting back on a…., motorcycle? I didn't see a motorcycle at the beginning of this? Where did he get that from! Anyways, he was sitting back on his motorcycle, eating garlic. He must have weird taste buds or something.

Wario struck me as the greedy type. He didn't really care what happens, as long as he gets what he wants, he also seemed to get ticked off pretty easily. Waluigi struck me as sly. He plays dirty, and is willing to cheat to get what he wants. Together they were pretty powerful though. Daisy grabbed my hand and pulled me back again.

"You don't want to be too close when they start to fight. It can get pretty ugly." She explained. I nodded understandingly as we took a couple steps back. We took a seat on the ground, and started tending to our injuries. Once we were all good, I put my attention to the fight.

"Well Mario, are you ready to lose?" Wario growled. Mario scoffed.

"Please, since when do I lose?" Mario cockily shot back. Luigi's hard glare turned into one of amusement.

"I'm gonna wipe that grin of your face soon Luigi." Spat Waluigi.

"I'd like to see you try." Luigi calmly answered. And thus the fight began.

* . insert other line break! . *

Roseal: So how did I do people? Terrible? Awesome? Half and half? Or down right horrible?

Luigi: so like, we are gonna beat the crap out of Wario and Waluigi, right?

Roseal: …

Mario: so, does that mean yes?

Peach: IT BETTER FREAKIN BE! *growls*

Everyone: WTF!

Roseal: …. Um, so peach, if I were to say, I donno, no? What would you do?

Daisy, Luigi, Mario: *paying attention intently at the conversation at hand*

Peach: what would I do? I would rip your heart out and use it as a decoration for my cake!

Daisy: dang, that's violent!

Luigi: IS THAT WHAT YOU ACTULLY PUT ON YOUR CAKES?

Mario: X3 she threatened you!

Roseal: um, oh! Look at the time! I got to go! Review people! *runs off*

Peach: um, how do you run out of time when you can just type things later?


End file.
